The advent of high quality digital cameras has enabled professional and novice photographers alike to capture and edit images in ways that were unthinkable just a short time ago. Modern day cameras abound with features, including autofocus, image stabilization, and face detection, that are designed to make every shot picture-perfect. As photographers working with digital cameras no longer need to have each picture developed, there can be a tendency to take far more pictures than one would have previously taken with a conventional film camera, where every picture taken costs a specific amount of money to develop.
One of the results of all these trends is that a user (e.g., an image editor) may often have to interact with an image processing system to sift through a large number of digital images to find the few images that are worth retaining. However, currently available image processing systems may not adequately provide image manipulation techniques, such as image zooming, that can allow image editors to easily review large numbers of digital images.